


Forbidden

by Ikkunaprinsessa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Complete, Desolation of Smaug, Elves have very aesthetic sex, Experienced Tauriel, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mirkwood is different, Tragic Romance, Virgin Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkunaprinsessa/pseuds/Ikkunaprinsessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watched him sleep - her handsome silver-blond prince, the one who held her heart. The desire was strong, but they had to be careful. If this progressed any further, Thranduil would have her head.</p><p>Takes place not too long before the events of "The Hobbit - Desolation of Smaug".<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't start another multi-chaptered fic, while I still have another unfinished one. But I couldn't help myself, I ship Legolas / Tauriel soo hard.
> 
> Hope you guys like it, so that I have a reason to keep writing. :)

The whole mission had been a disaster. They had set out to clear a new nest of spiders at their northeast border and that battle had gone smoothly until they were ambushed by a pack of Orcs. And, to their immense surprise, Orcs and spiders seemed to cooperate, to act in unison and suddenly the Elves found themselves fatally outnumbered. Now two of them, the very youngest of the royal guard, were gravely wounded, on the verge of death and their prince had sustained a wound from a probably poisoned Orc blade.

Tauriel stood at the gate and watched as the two wounded youngsters were carried inside. So young and handsome they were. Merilion and Mormerilion they were called. They were brothers but one had auburn hair, while the other was dark. Now their limbs hung limply as their comrades carried them back into the castle. Legolas was deathly pale, but held himself upright with a monarch's iron discipline. He could not falter while others depended on his leadership.

"Take them to Master Uirdor", he called out. "Échon, you run ahead and tell them they're coming." He turned to her, his eyes burned feverishly, but still he tried to remain calm and composed. "Tauriel, you come with me. We need to report to the king."

"Your father will have my head, if I let you go forth so." As if to prove her point, a violent shiver shook his body. Still he bristled at the way she talked back to him in front of the guard. She tried again, more gently, more soothing this time. "Please, my prince, the blade was clearly poisoned and soon fever will take its toll on you. Let me take you to Master Uirdor as well and then I shall give the king my report."

She tried to catch his eyes and succeeded. Legolas was tired, he was in pain. She looked up at him imploringly. He sighed, almost inaudibly, then shook his head. "Master Uirdor shall be busy."

"Let me have a look at your wound then." she said quickly. "Please." He nodded. She heaved a sigh of relief and when another violent shiver went through him, she quickly took over command. " Échanar, fetch some Athelas and bring it to the prince's chambers." Then she turned to her second in command. "Máldor, tell the king what happened and tell him he can expect my report later tonight."

She turned back to her prince. "Come", she said quietly and Legolas let himself be guided up the winding stairs to his chambers. She was tempted to wrap her arm round his waist to steady him, since he was all but swaying on his feet, but surely he wouldn't have allowed such a show of weakness.

Once there, Legolas opened the door tiredly and gestured for her to come inside. "Welcome", he said dryly. Maybe he had hoped to invite her to his chambers under different circumstances? Tauriel pushed the thought aside quickly. Now that Legolas walked in front of her, she caught sight of the bloodied bandage that they'd quickly wrapped around his shoulder out in the forest. The prince of Mirkwood stabbed in the back with an Orc blade while surrounded by his own royal guard - a shameful sight to any member of the guard, but almost unbearable for the captain of the guard! She closed the door quietly behind herself und let the shame and the guilt burn through her. It should distract her from other thoughts.

Legolas had slowly walked over to a wash basin and washed some remnants of Orc blood from his hands. Tauriel took stock of the chambers quickly. They were spacious and richly decorated of course. But more importantly there was a carafe with fresh water and a fire burning in the hearth. She picked up a kettle, usually used to make tea, filled it with water and hung it over the fire. Then she turned back to her prince. Legolas held his right arm stiffly, but had successfully removed his weapons with one hand. Now he was struggling with his leather armor. With quick strides Tauriel was by his side, laid down her weapons next to his and reached up to undo the laces and cords, that held the armor, for him.

He was embarrassed clearly and was about to protest. She shook her head. "You're hurt, let me help you." He nodded and let his arm sink. Her long nimble fingers made quick work of all the knots he'd woven earlier today. She removed the shoulder plates carefully as not to hurt him and they both took a look at the fresh rip in them. The Orc had let himself fall down from a tree and his blade had managed to cut through Legolas' armor with the sheer impact. Still, without his elaborate shoulder plates, the prince might have been speared. Tauriel dared not think about it. "I'm the captain of your guard. 'Tis my duty to keep you safe." she shook her head. "I did not do well today." She looked up to catch his eyes - a bright and cheerful blue they were usually, but now they betrayed only strain and exhaustion. She averted her eyes again quickly and set to work on the laces of first his arm braces and then his tunic, keenly aware of how close she stood to him.

"We were surprised and for a moment uncoordinated. It is your fault as much as mine", he answered after a moment, his voice soothingly soft. "But they shall not surprise us again." 

"Oh no, they shall not", she said with determination. And if Merilion and Mormerilion died, then she'd have her vengeance.

"You need to tell the king how they cooperated and how... how they attacked the obvious leaders first... ohh..."

Tauriel looked up with alarm. Legolas held his head, he looked as if he was dizzy and seemed to sway on his feet again. True, they were alone and he trusted her, but if symptoms like that broke through his disciplined composure, then he was close to a breakdown. "Let me worry about this", she said with emphasis. "You need to rest." She guided him over to his own bed and made him sit down on it. His bed was large and a mass of blankets, furs and pillows wrapped both in roughspun and in velvet.

Quickly she knelt before him to take off the light boots he was wearing, while Legolas tugged on his own shirt, lacking some of his usual grace. "Tauriel, 'tis not necessary...", he started. Now he sounded truly embarrassed.

"As I said, let me help you", she repeated, still focusing on his left boot. A prince of Men might have been used to have others do such lowly tasks for him. Elves were not like this however, much less her Silvan Elves. So nobody had removed his shoes for him since he was an Elfling, she mused.

She'd seen him discard his shirt eventually, out of the corner of her eyes. When she looked up, she was still shocked to find him shirtless and well... naked from the waist up. Her hands paused against her will. His body was just so... so tempting. She knew that next to a Man, Legolas would look tall and slender, like a young tree. Compared to a wood elf, though, he was broad-shouldered and well-muscled, a most fearsome warrior. His Sindarin heritage also made him stand half a head taller than most Silvan Elves around him.

Their eyes met. He knew. And he wanted what she wanted, craved what she craved.

But they couldn't act on it. He could not act on it! As a prince he had possible alliances and bloodlines to consider. He had to consider a strategic marriage. Actually he'd been betrothed to Arwen Undómiel at a very young age already. That was before it had come to a fallout between the Lord Elrond and their King Thranduil, though. Their engagement had been called off after that. Now their king was eager to send Legolas to Lothlórien for some time, so he could meet a Sindarin bride. Maybe an injury would present a good reason?

There was a knock at the door. Tauriel jumped to her feet guiltily, blushing wildly. They could've been caught! Although... caught doing what? Looking at each other? _Calm yourself, Tauriel!_ she thought.

"Enter", she called, her voice steady.

In came a young apprentice of the Master Uirdor, carrying athelas and a bag with more medical ingredients it would seem. She took the athelas and started to tear and grind the leaves, while the apprentice laid out clean bandages and some herbs and vials she did not recognize.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"A sleeping draught", he explained. "The Master said Prince Legolas should sleep and stay abed until noon tomorrow." He glanced at Legolas nervously.

"Until noon?" Their prince actually made a bit of a face hearing that. Tauriel could have burst into peals of laughter. "Aye, but we all obey the healers, do we not?"

Tauriel smirked to herself while she placed athelas leaves in a bowl and poured hot water over them. Legolas noticed her smirk. "All but Tauriel that is," he said with a small smile on his lips. "since she never obeys."

She laughed softly. "Not true, sometimes I do." That Legolas' actually cheerful nature could shine through in a moment like this, was a miracle in itself. They often teased each other when they were alone. They weren't alone now, though. And her prince was still hurt and feverish.

Satisfied that the leaves had soaked for a moment, she added cool water into the bowl, picked up a clean washcloth and again knelt next to Legolas' bed. He had somehow kicked off his boots in the meantime and now lay down, presenting his back to her and burying his face in the pillows. She wet the washcloth and started to cleanse the deep cut in his shoulder blade. Cold rage rose in her now that she could see the inflicted damage fully. The wound was already turning black at the fringes - a clear sign that she should hurry.

 _Calm yourself_ , she thought yet again, _so you can do this properly._

She closed her eyes and quietly started to say the words, to ask the stars to free her friend from the grasp of the poison, to free him from sickness or death. When she opened her eyes again, Legolas had relaxed completely under her touch and the foul black color seemed to have vanished from his wound. Relieved, she looked up from her task, only to find the young apprentice standing close by, watching her intently. He held out a cup with the sleeping potion he had prepared in the meantime.

Legolas was drowsy already and she had to nudge him gently to make him roll over on his side, so she could hold the cup to his lips. He drank and settled down again, his eyelids already heavy. She lowered her voice to a whisper when she spoke again. "Should we dress the wound still?" The young apprentice nodded.

"Tauriel?" Legolas asked sleepily. "About Merilion and Mormerilion... when I wake again..."

"Aye, when you wake again I'll come and bring you the news, whatever they are", she promised.

"Hannon le", he murmured into the pillows and, to her surprise, squeezed her hand gratefully. Tauriel was blushing again. Such a gesture, simple as it was, would reveal to anyone just how close they actually were. Gently she withdrew her hand and pulled a blanket over him, leaving his shoulder bare, pretending that nothing had happened. She dared not look at the young elf who stood behind her.

Instead she watched him sleep - her handsome silver-blond prince, her brother in arms, her best friend, the one who held her heart. She swallowed. The desire was strong, but they had to be careful. As it was, they were just very close friends, but if this progressed any further, Thranduil would truly have her head one day.


	2. Opportunity

The next day Tauriel made her way back to Legolas' chambers with a lighter step. She knocked on the sturdy oaken door, hoping he'd be awake already and smiled when she heard his own voice calling from within. She entered with a sweet teasing remark ready on her lips, but froze at the sight before her.

The king was there. He towered over Legolas' breakfast table, dressed in a long robe made of a pale green silk, his face as regal and unmoved as ever.

Legolas resembled him so much - the same striking blue eyes, the same flaxen hair - and still father and son couldn't have looked any more different than they did right now. Legolas had gotten up only recently it seemed. He'd dressed in soft brown suede leggings and a loose white shirt, his hair was freshly brushed but unbraided still. He sat at a small round table and drank a strong tea, that would bring him back to full wakefulness soon. Right now though her prince still looked quite adorably sleepy. Thranduil on the other hand stood as if carved out of white marble, perfect, cool and untouchable.

Tauriel had to shake herself out of it. They were both looking at her expectantly already. "My king, my prince", she hinted at a curtsey, "I came to bring you news of Merilion and Mormerilion."

"Aye, what news are there?" Legolas asked earnestly, setting down his tea.

Tauriel smiled and nodded. "They shall both live. The Master has guided them into a healing sleep. He said they might sleep for quite some time, but that both will wake again."

Legolas exhaled. "That's good news at least."

The king nodded, but didn't seem surprised. Had he known already? And not told his son? Sometimes she wondered if someone as good-natured as her best friend could ever grow into someone so cold and detached... or if Thranduil in his youth had ever been like Legolas.

Legolas blinked his eyes a couple of times as if to lose the last remnants of sleep. "Now that we're all here, should we speak about yesterday's events?" he asked.

"There is no need. Tauriel has given me her report", the king said, somewhat disdainfully. He had made it very clear last night, that he didn't like what she'd told him and Tauriel averted her eyes modestly when he fixed her with another cold stare.

He turned to Legolas and touched his good shoulder. "Rest some more", he said and the gentleness in his voice stood in stark contrast to the way he had addressed her not half a minute ago. Well, there were three things their ill-humored king actually loved - wine, jewels and his son. He did love him dearly. No wonder Legolas saw only the best in him, too. Her friend was most surely the only elf in all of Mirkwood, who had not once in his life feared Thranduil. "I'd like to see you well-rested for tonight's festivities", he continued.

"The wedding", Legolas exclaimed. "I should have forgotten about that." Tauriel felt the same. And if their young comrades had died, they would have postponed the festivities also. Now everyone would get busy to quickly prepare for a feast and for song and dance.

"Aglaron brings his bride from Rivendell", the king reminded them. "I'd like you to show her around and keep her company, Legolas." he said while slowly making to leave. "We would not want our guest to feel... overwhelmed." He looked back at them and was that a hint of humor in his eyes?

The prince replied with a smirk of his own. "Thinking that our weddings are different from those in Rivendell... I shall be a good host. And I shall enjoy to see Aglaron again, too."

"Good, I'll send for you when they arrive." And with that the king swept out of the room.

Legolas looked at her with an unreadable expression for a moment, as she stood there in the middle of his chambers. "Come, sit for a moment." he said then. "Tea?"

She took the chair opposite his and poured herself a cup. She could see him rotate his shoulders experimentally. "How is your shoulder?" He grimaced a little and she couldn't help herself, she chuckled quietly. She rather liked this unguarded manner he seemed to have just after waking.

"It will be fine", he said. "Thanks to you, that is. Have I thanked you properly?" And with that he actually reached for her hand again, squeezed it gently.

 _He has to stop doing this_ , she thought. If she'd only want him to stop. "There's no need", she replied distractedly. "We have fought back-to-back many times and you would do the same for me."

"I would", her prince replied. Why was it that these simple words sent a shiver down her spine? Did she have to picture his hands running over her back? Or wrap her arm with a bandage, saying something soothing? "I'll see the healers later and ask them, if I can do some light training", he continued, bringing her back from her wandering thoughts. "I have rested long enough."

"Would you like me to spar with you?" she asked without thinking twice. Someone had laid out hard-baked breakfast cookies and sweet fruits before her prince. He'd barely touched his breakfast though. Now she picked up a small fruit and bit off from it in a slightly teasing way.

"So you can humiliate me?" he asked back in a similarly teasing fashion, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Have I ever humiliated my prince?" she asked laughing.

"By the Valar, you have!" he was laughing as well. "Although not anytime recently."

"I shall wait until you've fully recovered, before I do it again."

They kept teasing each other a little while longer and she actually persuaded him to eat some more, before she too had to leave to engage in some preparations for the evening.

***

Later that day Tauriel was making her round of the castle, checking on the gates and the guards, when she heard a light silver horn sounding from the forest. 'Friendly visitors' that horn announced. She crossed the hall over to the main gate and stood dutifully to welcome the arriving guests.

Soon there were light and measured footsteps coming up behind her and she turned to see Legolas, now properly dressed to receive noble visitors and with his regal composure back in place it would seem. He wore grey leggings and boots and a long silver-white tunic with intricate stitching that shimmered silver or blue. For the evening he might still add a silver belt, she thought, or his silver circlet even. He gifted her with a small smile and took up his post at her shoulder.

And there they came. She recognized Aglaron in the distance. He was leading a horse that carried his bride and they were escorted by members of Mirkwood's Royal Guard. She had not seen Aglaron in quite some time. He was ancient. As a young elf he had already fought at their king's side in the Battle of Dagorlad. He'd been captain of the guard for many centuries afterwards and later a sword master and instructor to generations of young warriors. He'd also been hers and Legolas' mentor. Now he served Thranduil as a counselor mainly. He travelled the realms of Elves and Men and brought back news of new developments all over Middle-earth. And now he'd lost his heart in Rivendell.

When they approached the gate, Aglaron offered his bride a hand to help her dismount. And if she wasn't the picture of Noldorin beauty, with her silky black hair and stormy grey eyes! She wore a dress made of light purple velvet and a charcoal coat and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes betrayed her youth as the serenity of Aglaron's features betrayed his age.

Tauriel stepped forward and greeted them with her hand over her heart. "Mae govannen, my Lord. I hope your journey through our woods was a safe one."

He returned her gesture. "Tauriel, is that you? And captain of the guard, is it?" There was humor in the ancient elf's eyes. "Our wild fiery Tauriel!" She wanted to grimace. 'Our wild fiery misbehaved Tauriel' was what he meant. Legolas wanted to burst out laughing behind her, she was sure. Then Aglaron turned to him and intended his head more respectfully. "Legolas, my prince."

"'Tis good to see you again, Aglaron." Legolas replied with a genuine smile. "It has been a long time."

"Aye, the last time I saw those two", he explained to his bride, "they were half-growns, with too much temper to hold their bows still." He turned back to them. "And now they are the protectors of the forest. But I forget myself. Please, this is my bride Gaelwen."

She stepped forward and greeted them. Tauriel was surprised when Legolas took her hand and breathed a kiss on it. He did not have to do this, but this was Elven nobility and Gaelwen was a friend of the Lady Arwen, if Tauriel remembered correctly. Aglaron was clearly pleased by the gesture and judging by how Gaelwen's eyes lit up, she was already quite taken by their prince as well. _Well, you have come too late. You have pledged yourself to another,_ Tauriel thought grimly.

"The king awaits you in the throne room, Aglaron", Legolas said then. "He'll wish to hear all the news you bring right away." The other elf nodded. Legolas turned to sweet young Gaelwen. "Would you like to see the castle in the meantime, my Lady? We shall join the king and your husband later."

"Aye, my Lord", she said respectfully. Legolas offered her his arm and led her away. He glanced back to offer Tauriel a small private smile before he was gone.

***

The celebrations were reaching their peak, when Tauriel took a moment to lean back against a wall and have some more wine. She liked celebrations like this, she'd even dressed in her best clothes - a dark blue dress and a similar velvety coat. Still, sometimes she needed a moment to herself. She let her eyes roam over the dancing crowd. There in a quiet corner were her second in command, Máldor, and the librarian. He sat and pulled her into his lap, letting his hand run through her long brown hair. She took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. Tauriel smiled to herself. _I knew it!_

The ceremony itself had been short. King Thranduil had bound the couple's hands with a ribbon made of green and silver strands and given them his blessing. Then they had feasted and now there was wine and dancing... and lovers kissing.

"Truly, I had no idea this is what happens at a Mirkwood wedding." Someone giggled. Tauriel looked around herself to see where the voice had come from, then realized that there was some kind of balcony above her.

"Aye, it is an old Silvan tradition", another voice answered. She knew that voice, that was Legolas. The other had to be Gaelwen then. "It is said that Elbereth Gilthoniel will grant us our wish for love, if we are but honest about who we love and that Ivon will grant our wish for a child, if we pray sincerely." Legolas explained. "When two lovers are bound, then it is a celebration dedicated to both of them. And if you love someone secretly, then on a day like this you have to be honest and confess your love. Not even Elbereth can help you, if you don't."

Tauriel sighed. _Aye, even Elbereth cannot help me, for I cannot confess my love._ She should have left. Even if this was a harmless conversation, listening in on it was hardly respectful. Somehow she stayed put.

"So, you confess your love, you kiss and then...?" Gaelwen started to ask and was there something flirtatious in her tone? "Can you... well, can you take your love to your bed then?" Legolas must have nodded, for she exclaimed, "You can? Ai, but we believe that bride and groom should come to each other untouched, so they can have the purest of joinings!"

"I know", Legolas laughed. "That is the Noldorin and the Sindarin way."

"Hm, I think your Lord father mentioned that he thinks of Mirkwood's royal family as Sindarin."

"He does", her prince confirmed.

"And he likes to keep some Sindarin traditions. And he would like you to choose a Sindarin bride." Again Legolas must have nodded. "So, my prince, you watch your people share their love freely, while you remain untouched?"

 _This cheeky little..._ How could she ask this so bluntly?

Tauriel laughed into her wine bitterly. What would Men or Dwarves say, if they knew that Mirkwood's warrior prince actually was... untouched? Tauriel knew he was. He was her best friend, they had spoken about it once. It made him all the more unreachable - like a gold and silver star, beautiful and far away.

Above her, her friend didn't deign to answer the question directly. Instead he asked, "Do you think your Lady Arwen would've minded, if I wasn't?"

There was more giggling. "My prince, I need to tell you something about Undómiel's affections. You shall not believe me."

Tauriel had finally heard enough. She couldn't stand these flirtatious sub tones any longer. She gulped down the rest of her wine and went to join some friends across the room. Surely they would engage her in some more dancing and refill her cup a couple of times.

***

Later that night , Tauriel sat on the steps that led from the Great Hall and to the guards' chambers. She stared into her empty cup forlorn. People were leaving, many were leaving hand in hand. So many new couples had found each other today. And she had not even spoken to the one, who held her heart... and why? Because she was foolish enough to fall for a member of the royal family. How could she ever have been so foolish? Her place was out there in the woods, with two long knives in her hands. Her place wasn't here in the palace and surely it wasn't on a prince's arm. Legolas would marry a maiden like Gaelwen - a proper princess. Thranduil would see to it.

Two soft grey boots were coming her way. She looked up, knowing already who they belonged to. She wanted to laugh and she wanted to cry. There he was. And where others grew tired at this time, he was in good spirits still. That was the Legolas she knew.

"Here you are", he said. "I was afraid you might have left. I longed to speak to you all night."

"You were otherwise engaged..."

"Tauriel I...", he started, fidgeting with the silver cup he held in his hand. "Come with me", he said then and extended his hand.

She looked around herself, nobody was watching them. So she took the offered hand and let herself be pulled to her feet smoothly. Legolas kept a firm grip on her hand and led her into a darkened quiet corner. They were shielded from view here. "Tauriel", he started again, "I need to tell you something. I... need to confess, for if I don't even Elbereth cannot help me." She stared at him, unbelieving. "I love you, Tauriel." he said and drank from the cup he'd brought. Then he held it out to her.

It had to be the wine that made her heart beat wildly and it had to be the wine that made her take the cup and drink from it as well, as was the custom. "Then I shall confess as well... meleth-nín." She could watch his whole face light up. Had he doubted her feelings? _How blind you are, my love._

He stepped closer and caressed a hand over her cheek, then leaned down to brush his lips against hers gently. She smiled, but then impatiently reached up a hand to the nape of his neck to bring him in for a real kiss. Her lips caressed his and then she let her tongue tease over them, begging for entrance. He caught on quickly and their kiss grew ever more passionate. His hands were cupping her cheek and combing through her long hair. Hers had settled on his hips first, then run up and down his sides, which made him hum into the kiss, but when they smoothed over his arms and down his shoulders, he flinched.

_Oh..._

Unwilling to let the mood shift at all, she moved her hands to his chest and stood on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "You know what your shoulder needs, meleth? A soak in the hot pools." She breathed a kiss on the tip of his ear. He shuddered. Then she took his hand. "Come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meleth-nín - "my love"
> 
> I think there actually is no goddess of love among the Valar, but the story needed one. ;)  
> Hope you like it!


	3. Consummation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the explicit part ;)

To find the hot pools one had to descend a maze of winding stairs down into the very core of the palace. The first version of the castle had been built right on top of these pools thousands of years ago, keeping their ancestors warm even through long cold winter nights.

They stepped into the darkened caves unseen. No one was here at this hour, the whole castle was going to bed. They lit some lanterns and watched as light and shadow licked over the walls of the cave. Then they looked at each other. She closed the small distance between them and kissed him again. It was a slow and intimate kiss, melting them into each other's arms. His arms had wound around her waist and her hands were running over his chest, when they came apart again. They both smiled, almost timidly for a moment. He nudged her nose with his and she laughed softly.

"Come, let me see your shoulder again." she said then. He let go off her with some reluctance, then removed his belt and pulled his tunic over his head. He stood before her with a small smirk on his face when he also stripped off his shirt. She was trying not to watch him too blatantly, but her eyes wanted to roam his body it seemed, if she'd allow them or not. Ai, she had a taste for a warrior's body. He was watching her watching him. She blushed lightly and stepped around him to have a look at his injury again. It was as she'd thought. The deep cut had closed up during his short healing sleep, but when she pressed her thumb into the muscle around it, he made a sound of discomfort. The whole shoulder felt hardened and stiff. "As I said, you really need a bath in the hot pools. Go ahead, I'll join you in a moment."

He shot her a smoldering look over his shoulder, before he trotted towards one of the pools. She turned and picked up a lantern to search for the chest with the healers' items. It was quite common for the wounded and weary to come here, so some supplies were always kept down here.

She returned some minutes later to find Legolas soaking in the water with his eyes closed. He'd placed a pile of his clothes at the edge of the pool and was resting his head on it. The rest of him was submerged in water. She lay down a small jar with a healing balm next to his clothes. "I shall rub that into your shoulder after your bath." she whispered. He murmured an affirmative that sounded as if he was very comfortable indeed. She quickly shed her own clothes and slid into the water next to him. Only then he cracked an eye open.

"So... this is only for my sore shoulder, is it?" he asked with a predatory smile on his face. She didn't need to reply really. She only laughed softly, when he pushed himself off the pool's edge to gather her in his arms again. He let his hands run up and down the wet naked skin of her back. She wound her own arms around his neck and they kissed again. And this time it was a kiss that spoke of passion - open-mouthed and hungry. When they broke apart to breathe, he looked at her with dark lust-filled eyes and then his lips attacked her neck. She closed her eyes and gasped. His hands were wandering over the curves of her hips underwater and then over her waist and her ribs until they paused just under her breasts. "May I?" he breathed into her ear.

A grin spread over her face. "Only if you kiss them, too." Was that a growl coming from his throat? Realizing that kissing her there would be difficult in the chest-high water, he navigated them back to the pool's edge where a bench had been hammered into the stone. There he sat and pulled her into his lap until she was straddling his thighs. The water only reached up to their waists now. Again he kissed her neck, placing a bite here and there, while his hands ran up over her back and around to cup her breasts. She sighed when he rubbed a thumb over a nipple. And then he kissed a line down from her neck and over her breast until his tongue reached a nipple. She moaned softly and lifted herself up on her knees to give him better access. He sucked that nipple into his mouth, then let his tongue graze over it again while his fingers played with the other one. Tauriel moaned louder, then tangled her fingers in his hair to hold his head right where it was. The heat was gathering in her loins, she could feel her own pulse down there. "Ai Legolas, aníron!" she gasped.

He looked up from what he was doing, his lips glistening. She let herself sink down again until she was fully seated in his lap. Two sharp intakes of breath could be heard when her sex touched his. His hands settled on her hips but there he paused, looking at her questioningly, wondering maybe if he could just do what he wanted to do now. "You know," she said taking his hand and guiding it down between her legs. "there is a good way to find out, if an elleth is ready for you." She leaned forward to lick at the tip of his ear. He shuddered again. And then she pressed two of his fingers inside and moved her hips so that the fingers slipped out again to rub over the small nub that was the center of her pleasure. Then she pressed the fingers back in. He quickly picked up the rhythm she'd set and moved his fingers in and out and she moved with him until she was riding his fingers.

His arm around her waist stilled her eventually. "I think you are ready", he breathed into her ear.

"Yes", she gasped. Then she took hold of his arousal (he was quite ready as well!) and guided him into her. Once more she sat in his lap, only now she could feel him throbbing inside of her. They kissed again and she started to rock against him gently. When she felt quite comfortable with his length and girth she lifted herself up until he almost slipped out of her and let herself sink down again. They both moaned breathlessly and his eyes grew wide when she did it again. Then his hands gripped her hips firmly again and he started to move experimentally. When he thrust up just when she moved down, he earned himself a loud long-drawn moan from her. He licked his lips and set out to do it again and again. Tauriel let her head sink down onto his good shoulder. She was moaning helplessly and could barely concentrate on keeping up their rhythm. "It's good", she gasped in encouragement. "Ai Legolas, it's so good."

He was making sounds as well, groans coming deep from his chest. And it was getting more difficult for him to keep up the rhythm as well. His thrusts grew more erratic and she could feel him tremble. "Tauriel, I... I will..."

"Yes. I'll come with you." She slipped her hand in between them to touch herself and it didn't take long before she was trembling with her release as well. There was a cry of pleasure building at the back of her throat. She tried to smother it against his shoulder but ended up biting him just when he thrust into her one last time and spilled his seed in long hot pulses deep within her, her name on his lips.

Both had to catch their breaths afterwards. Finally she managed to lift her head off his shoulder to look at him. There was the same lazy satisfied smile on his face that had to be on hers. His hand came up to cup her cheek once more and he kissed her sweetly. She rested her forehead against his. They laughed softly.

***

Tauriel woke from reverie some hours later. She blinked and needed a moment to remember where she was. Her eyes wandered over oaken furniture with elaborate patterns carved into them and wall hangings showing Silvan warriors and there was a well-muscled arm draped over her middle possessively. In Legolas' bed was where she was. When she twisted her head a little she could glimpse a mass of silver-blond hair. Her friend... lover was still lost in the dreams of elves. She closed her eyes again and allowed herself a moment to bask in the warmth and comfort of lying in her lover's arms. How often had she dreamed of this secretly? But now that she was here, she couldn't help but wonder... did she belong here? She wasn't highborn at all. Her parents had been hunters and nothing more. Legolas came down from great elven kings. And still they had grown up together, trained and sparred together. It was just too easy to believe that he wasn't so different from her. Or maybe he wasn't? Legolas was a warrior with heart and soul. And so was she. She looked about his chambers once more. He'd laid out his long knives and sword on his breakfast table and he'd been fledging arrows sitting by the hearth from the look of it. Not the chambers of a pampered princeling, but the chambers of Mirkwood's most prestigious warrior.

He stirred behind her, nuzzling her neck and tightening his embrace for a moment. "Have you slept well?" he asked sleepily. She just made a contented sound and intertwined her fingers with his where his hand lay on her naked belly. And then he started to kiss her neck again and further down her spine. She made more small appreciative noises and turned to lie on her stomach to give him better access. He worked his way further down with kisses and nibbles until he reached the round cheeks of her buttocks. He let his hands roam over them reverently before his lips and teeth followed. Now he had her moaning again. "Mmmh, I could not do this last night." he hummed. And Tauriel spread her legs wider when his mouth descended even lower until he could lap over the soft lips of her sex. She shuddered. He pushed one of her legs upwards gently so his tongue could reach more of her. When he licked over her pleasure spot she called out his name. He stopped. And when she started to protest, he chuckled softly. "Please, turn around." She did and when she could look at him again, there was a rare softness in his eyes. "I wish to see you." She smiled brightly and leaned upwards to kiss him again, but he held up a finger to stop her. Then he reached over to a bedside table for a cup of wine and drank before he leaned down to capture her lips once more.

"I would've kissed you either way", she whispered against his lips when they came apart again. That seemed to shock him and to arouse him at the same time. Then his smile became predatory again.

"There is something I read in a book", he said quietly and reached for the wine again. Then he let a single droplet of wine spill down onto her body and watched as it rolled down into the space between her breasts. And then he bent down to catch the drop again with his tongue.

She sighed with pleasure. "We have books like that? I should read more..." She gasped. There were more drops following and he lapped them up from her breasts, her belly, her hipbone... it was heaven. She tangled her fingers in his hair and his mouth descended lower again to tease at her cleft. She was so far gone already that he had her moaning his name again within moments. She trembled, teetering on the edge of release. "Legolas, I... I..." she tried to warn him, but he only renewed his efforts and with a soft cry she tumbled down into another moment of sheer utter bliss.

Legolas was leaning over her, his hands on either side of her head, when she managed to catch her breath again. He was watching her as she lay sagged into the pillows with her long red hair in a wild disarray - admiring his own handiwork maybe. "Beautiful", he said simply.

She grinned up at him, contented. "Should I return the favor, my prince?" she asked teasingly.

That seemed to send a shiver down his spine. But he shook his fair head and rubbed his sex against hers. "I would have you again", he breathed. "if you... if... would you like that?"

She laughed softly and wanted to bring him in for another kiss. But then they both froze. There was a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "aníron" - I desire
> 
> I think I have one more chapter planned out, but after that I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this. So, I'll be open to suggestions. :)


	4. Secrecy

"What is it?" Legolas called out. He did not have to feign his annoyance when he rolled off of her and lay down on his side carefully.

"My apologies, Legolas", someone said on the other side of the oaken door. "But Orcs have been sighted on the north-east border again. They're entering the forest."

She looked at him seriously and sat up on the bed. Regret and frustration were written all over his fair features, but he pushed those feelings aside and with a sigh sat up as well. "I shall join you in a minute", he answered grimly.

Tauriel got up silently and picked up her clothes. Her heart was hammering in her chest with both the fear of being discovered and the thrill of the battle to come. Out of the corner of her eyes she could watch her naked lover open a drawer and take out the green and brown garb he wore on patrol. Well, she could only shrug into her blue velvety dress. She had to get back to her own chambers and quickly... and without anyone seeing her emerge from the prince's bedroom in these clothes.

Legolas had already donned his green tunic and was re-braiding his hair with impressive speed. Spotting his belt hanging over a chair, she picked it up and, stepping up behind her prince, wrapped it around his slender waist. Although they both needed to hurry, she buried her face in his good shoulder for a brief moment and placed a kiss on it. He turned round, gracefully as ever, and bent down to kiss her on the lips. Then he whispered close to her ear: "I'll go first and take all the guards with me to the Great Hall. Then you can leave unseen."

She nodded and handed him his quiver. With a small smile on his lips he left and closed the door firmly behind himself. She could hear several voices outside, then the voices faded away. In the end, she could slip out and tiptoe back to her own chambers without encountering anyone.

*

When she made it down to the Great Hall armed and ready, Legolas was already surrounded by his Royal Guard. Judging from the last snippets of conversation that she could make out while descending the stairs, he had already set out a plan of action... only that she had missed it!

"Tauriel, there you are", he greeted her, making it sound as if he was slightly displeased with her lateness.

"Apologies, my lord", she answered respectfully. In truth, his demeanor rubbed her the wrong way. And her heart sank a little seeing him like this again - with his perfect regal composure, unapproachable as ever. So this was what they were going to do? Make love in the dark of night and treat each other coldly in broad daylight? Tauriel grit her teeth and took up her post half a step behind him when he led his guards out the main gate.

***

The sun had not yet risen over the treetops when they left the palace, and it had already set when they returned. They returned in high spirits, though. And Tauriel was almost ready to forgive her prince for his earlier coldness, when they stepped through the gates side by side, laughing and teasing one another. The battle had gone smoothly this time. All of the foul creatures had fallen to their blades and arrows. They'd buried the Orcs afterwards, another grave marking their borders.

A young elf stood in their way suddenly, apparently both glad to see them and slightly nervous. "The king would like to see you both." he said.

They looked at each other. Legolas' jaw was set as he seemed to brace himself for another battle. She knew what he was thinking. Just back from the battlefield, they had to ready themselves for another confrontation. Surely, someone must have seen them leave together last night. Someone had told the king. Now the king's wrath was upon them. And it was said, that Thranduil's wrath was infamous even in the remotest parts of Elvendom.

They weren't led to the throne room, though, but to the king's private dining room, where he received honored guests. And sure enough he was at table, together with Aglaron and Gaelwen. They all turned to look at them, when she and Legolas entered. Aglaron was the first to speak: "The protectors of the forest! We already heard of your success. Come and relate the story, will you?"

Tauriel relaxed. This did not look like a confrontation. She cast a quick glance at her lover. Legolas gave Aglaron a genuine smile, but waited obediently for his father to invite them in. Thranduil was lounging comfortably in his high-backed chair, a cup of exquisite wine on his lips. His quick watchful eyes scanned them both, but a secretive little smile played over his features. "Look at them, Aglaron - still armed to the teeth and dirtied from battle. Wash up you two", he said indulgently, "then join us for dinner."

*

She'd expected trouble and instead she laughed and drank and ate with Thranduil and his noble visitors. In fact, she was seated next to Legolas and shared his jests, finished his sentences. So easy... so easy to actually feel like his love... his princess? _Careful, Tauriel!_ she chided herself. _The king is watching and a princess is NOT what you are._

"You look tired." It was actually the king's voice that roused her from her thoughts. He was not addressing her, however. His gaze was resting on Legolas, who did indeed look rather tired.

"Aye", her prince answered. "Would you mind if I excused myself?"

Thranduil watched his son pensively. "No, go ahead", he said then. "Your body's still exhausted from healing. Rest some more." Legolas nodded, then he got up and did excuse himself.

Tauriel followed some time later. Walking through the castle's long corridors she wondered, if he had actually gone straight to bed. She couldn't really go and knock at his door at this hour and most surely she could not have anyone see her walk into his chambers now. She had to return to her own room, but she longed to see him...

Noone would question their prince, she thought then, if he was seen in the guards' wing on his way back to his room. He could've snuck into her chambers... would he do that? What if he had?

She opened the door to her own room with a fluttering heart. At the same time she smiled at her own silliness. Something about this made her feel as if she was fifty again, just coming of age. She lit a candle and stepped inside, half expecting her lover to wait next to her door, just to catch her around the waist as soon as she entered. Her heart melted right in her chest, though, when she found her prince asleep in her bed instead.

He lay on his side, fully dressed but snuggled into her pillow. Carefully, she locked the door and stepped closer to the bed. Her chambers were a lot more modest than his. She did have a decently-sized oaken bed fortunately, a similar oaken dresser and a chest holding her weapons. But that was it. Legolas might have looked out of place here, had he not been wearing his simple green and brown travelling clothes. Still watching him, she set the candle down on her nightstand. Just when she started wondering what she'd do with the sleeping monarch in her bed, a pale hand shot forward, grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, so she tumbled onto the bed, right on top of her lover, who used the momentum to turn them until he was on top of her.

He looked down, a winning smile playing around his lips. "What took you so long?" he complained.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then locked her legs round his waist, so she could turn them once again. They wrestled laughing. Then Legolas surrendered playfully, as she was straddling his hips and pinning his wrists down on the mattress. He did not look uncomfortable.

"You did not just feign your exhaustion to sneak away to my room, did you?" she asked teasingly.

"No." he replied softly and his eyes actually looked slightly bleary still. "But it presented me with a good reason to leave." He was licking his lips as he looked up at her. And she repositioned herself so she sat on his groin fully, teasing him.

"So, if you do need your rest", she said innocently, "then I should not exhaust you."

A chuckle came from deep in his chest. "Exhaust me. I shall sleep afterwards."

*

When they were done, they lay together in a heap of pale limbs and long hair. Tauriel had her face buried in his shoulder as he'd wrapped one arm firmly around her. She could listen to his hearbeat as it was slowing down to a deep and steady rhythm. He wasn't falling asleep, though.

"How do you feel?" his melodic voice asked after some time.

She smiled into his skin. "Can you not tell?"

"I meant... how do you feel about... all of this?"

She sighed and drew back to look at him. He did look tired, but he was watching her pensively, as well. If she could put his mind at ease, then maybe he'd sleep.

"I think I have forgiven you for earlier today, if that is what worries you."

"Forgiven me... for what?" he asked puzzled.

She boxed him in the arm playfully. "You treated me rather coldly this morning, my prince."

It was his turn to sigh. "I am sorry." He lifted a hand to brush a strand of red hair from her cheek and locked eyes with her sincerely. "I love you, Tauriel." he said simply. "And I do not wish to keep this a secret forever. I want people to know. I just think we need to do this properly... introduce this to my father slowly, so he can get used to the idea."

 _And then what?_ she thought bitterly. _You'll make me your princess? Teach me how to wear silk dresses and how to speak to Elven lords properly? I could not possibly learn that. And your father wouldn't allow it, even if I could. I'll never be your princess._ She cast her eyes down and swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Let's not talk about this now."

His long tender fingers traced her cheekbone and he bent over to rain kisses on her hair, her forehead, her nose. Then he gently tipped her chin upwards, so she'd look at him again. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked softly.

She smiled despite herself as she looked up into those caring sky blue eyes. Then she reached up to cup his cheek and shook her head slightly. "Nothing at all." And when they kissed again, slowly and intimately, she chose to lose herself in that kiss and stop thinking about everything that would come afterwards.

***

And it was easy, too easy to continue what they'd started without thinking about any of the problems lying ahead. They just kept sneaking off to each other's chambers at night, stealing precious passionate hours in all secrecy. She knew that Legolas wanted to speak to his father, she could feel his growing impatience. But fortunately her prince was quite easily distracted with physical pleasure and with her promises of 'Yes, later. We'll speak with him later.' And so the months passed, summer turned into fall and the leaves of the Greenwood turned yellow and red.

By now, they'd become very creative in finding places to sneak off to. They'd already consummated their love on an abandoned look-out post in the woods and in the caves that could be found around the castle. So Tauriel was neither surprised nor suspicious when Legolas took her hand one day and asked her to climb the great rock with him that the castle had been build into. While climbing, images of the previous night flashed through her head and a distracted smile crept over her face.

She'd pulled a muscle the other day and her lover had promised her to give her a massage to soothe it. So later that night she lay face down on his bed while strong elegant hands rubbed scented oil into the muscles of her back. She was utterly relaxed... until he started kissing the back of her neck and licking the tip of her ear. She started moaning softly, her face still buried in his pilows. Encouraged he let his hands roam over her buttocks and the roundness of her thighs. Then he wiped the oil from his fingers to touch her intimately, his hand sneaking round her hips and under her body to do it. He growled softly when he found wetness there. He bent down to kiss her lower back. "I would have you like this", he whispered against her skin. "So relaxed." And she'd whispered 'yes', her eyes still closed, her body still melted into the mattress. And then he'd entered her from behind and his fingers kept pleasuring her until warm waves of pleasure washed over her and the pillows had to muffle both moans and cries.

Warmth was gathering in her lower body again at the mere thought of it. She had to shake herself out of it to focus on climbing. It wasn't even like her to give up control like this, she mused. She wouldn't have done it with any previous lover, but with Legolas it just didn't matter. With him, it wasn't about control or power or dominance - it was about the two of them.

"We're almost there", her lover called out cheerfully. She watched him scramble up the last few steps to the top and followed him quickly. When she caught up with him, he reached out for her hand and pulled her close. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured close to her ear. And it was. They had climbed high enough to see the stars through the leaves of the highest branches. Standing with her back pressed against his chest, she dipped her head back to watch them shine and sparkle above. He pressed a chaste kiss to her temple and wrapped his arms around her from behind at first, but then couldn't resist. He brushed her long red tresses aside to kiss and nibble at her neck, reaching for all the especially sensitive parts that he knew by now.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she gripped his hand tightly where it still lay on her belly. She smiled to herself. "This is by far the most extraordinary place you've found for our lovemaking."

His lips stilled on her neck and he chuckled. "Actually, I did not mean to bring you here for... well..." He sounded slightly embarrassed. "Actually, I came here to give you this." he said quietly and withdrew his hand so he could fasten a necklace around her neck.

Tauriel looked down surprised. It was a silver necklace with a single white gem. But the starlight let it sparkle as if it was made of a thousand different facets. She turned around wide-eyed. Legolas avoided her gaze nervously and took her hands in his. "Do you not know what this means?" he asked quietly and let his thumbs stroke over her skin. Then he looked up again, determined and vulnerable at the same time. "Please Tauriel, be my betrothed. And wear this necklace so that everyone may see what you mean to me."

She heard him, his words registered, but she merely stared at him in disbelief. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her thoughts were racing. She'd seen this necklace before. But where? How would she know a jewel like this? And then it dawned on her - an Elven lady dressed in white, in green and in grey, with long golden hair and pale green eyes, a single white gem around her neck. She'd been the wisest and kindest in the Greenwood, soothing Thranduil's fierce temper and reconciling all the pain and violence their king had seen. The last queen of elvendom. Legolas' mother. That jewel had been hers.

*Now* Thranduil would have her head!

 

 


	5. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I'm sorry for the long delay. Not sure the chapter is what I wanted it to be, either. But real life has been quite demanding lately. All kind of feedback is welcome! :)

Tauriel touched the white jewel gingerly. It felt cold. And still it was sparkling as if it was made of starlight. Their king loved these white gems above all others and the fairest one he'd given to Legolas' mother when he proposed to her. 'Your heart is as pure as starlight. And Elbereth must have sent you to heal mine.' he'd said to her. Or at least that was the story that people kept telling. She had healed him, it was said. And then she'd married him and ruled by his side, the most gracious queen in all of Middle-Earth. She'd given him a son. And then she was taken from him again, when Legolas and Tauriel had been merely more than elflings.

Tauriel could imagine his reaction when he saw his wife's necklace on her. Oh yes, she could picture Thranduil unsheathe his sword and cut it from her neck to take it back and mourn his love in solitude.

"You... you can't give me that." she stammered and fumbled behind her neck to take it off. "Your... your father will never have anyone be compared to your mother. And he wants to keep the royal family Sindarin... and he'll never allow you to pledge yourself to someone so far below your station. He was going to wed you to Arwen Undomiel! By the Valar, he can't see me wearing this." And with that she pressed the queen's jewels back into his hand and took a deep breath.

Only now did she see the look on his face - lips pressed together in a thin line, eyes downcast to stare at the necklace in his own hand. And only now did she comprehend what was happening. She was rejecting him. And it was breaking his heart.

"The Lady Arwen is Noldor *and* until this day I have never truly met her, as you well know. Why would you bring her up now?" he replied, voice betraying both sadness and rising anger.

"Legolas, please," she said more gently. "don't take this the wrong way. It's just... he'll never agree to this. And surely not if we introduce it to him in this way. You said you wanted to do this properly." She tried to touch his hand as it was closing around his mother's necklace. He let it happen but didn't react.

"We have waited long enough, Tauriel." he replied tersely. "How long have you known life in the castle? Nothing stays a secret forever. People suspect. And I am tired of sneaking around and I won't be the subject of rumors. I wish to court you in public." His voice had become softer again at the end and now he was reaching for her hand, too. She took it and let her fingers caress over his, but she avoided his gaze. Silence fell.

"And what about your father?" she asked then, quietly. "Will he forgive me for...?"

"For?" She looked up in time to see him raise one eyebrow questioningly.

She took his hand and guided it to where her dress lay open slightly, just over her breasts. He could feel her heartbeat there. "I have stolen something", she said seriously. "Something that wasn't mine to have."

He made a comical face. But then he withdrew his hand and let it travel down her body, a feather light touch ghosting over the side of her breast and her waist, coming to rest on her hips. He pulled her closer and murmured. "It's hardly theft, if it was freely given." She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on his lips. He looked at her fondly, as if wondering what to do with her. Then he sighed. "Fine, maybe this was too much", he said, letting his mother's necklace disappear somewhere inside his tunic. "Let us start more slowly then. Sit next to me at the feast of starlight. Share my wine, let people see what they suspect anyway."

She bit her lip and stared at his grey shirt collar. She could not reject him again. But still... "He... won't agree to this." she repeated quietly.

His hand came up to cup her cheek and he coaxed her to look at him again. "Let me worry about my father", he said insistently. "Do you really think he'll force me into marriage with some highborn elleth? After I told him who it is that I love?"

_No, he'll make you think that you want what he thinks is good for you._

"I can be stubborn as well", he added with a half-smile.

She smiled back but there was no humor in it. "Let me... please let me think about this." she said then, pleadingly. "Don't talk to him, yet. I... I need to think."

His face fell again and his shoulders tensed as he let go off her. "As you wish." he replied curtly and stepped back. "But do not take too much time to think. We *have* waited long enough. And I won't sneak around anymore." That said, he turned and gracefully started to descend on the same path they'd used on their way up.

She was left alone. Starlight was illuminating the rocks around her. Legolas had tried to propose to her and in the most romantic spot he could have thought of. And this was the end of it? She looked up at the stars where they were spread out over the late evening sky like pearls over a dark blue blanket. _Ai Elbereth,_ she thought. _I was honest about who I love. So why don't you help me?_

***

Still deep in thought she watched her feet carry her back to the castle. She wandered through the main gate and stood in the Great Hall forlorn. _What shall I do?_

"Tauriel!" A voice ordered her to look up. The king himself - standing on the stairs leading to the Throne Room, his long light green robe trailing behind him on the steps. "On a word." He gestured for her to follow him.

Thranduil ascended the steps to the platform before his throne with grace and with determination. Tauriel followed behind biting her lip. Had Legolas said anything? Had his demeanor when he came back told his father everything he needed to know? Was he going to ask her what was going on between Legolas and herself? If he did, she'd have to answer him. He *was* her king! And she'd pledged her loyalty a long time ago. Before her, Thranduil stopped, then turned to her with all of his imposing height and perfected composure.

"My lord..." she said bowing lightly.

He watched her appraisingly in a long-stretched moment of silence. "Do you think me cruel, Tauriel?" he asked.

The question took her by surprise. "My lord... I... n-no!" She took a calming breath to steady herself, then shook her head again decidedly. "No matter what Men or Dwarves would say, you have always protected us, my lord, always cared for us."

Her king stood before her... towered over her with an unreadable expression. "Now think about an elleth who tells an elf that she loves him, although she has no intention to ever truly be his, that is, to be his wife. Would you think her cruel?"

"I... I don't understand, my lord." she replied. But she did. And she could already feel her throat constrict with the threat of tears.

"So let me explain", the king's silky voice replied. He turned and took a few measured steps towards the throne. "A prince is not a common warrior, Tauriel", he continued, facing the giant antlers meant to express his own greatness. "A prince needs to be an example to his people and a prince will need an heir one day..." He turned back to her with one raised eyebrow. "An heir conceived with his *wife*, not with a lover."

Tauriel swallowed hard. "And you would not allow your son to wed a lowly Silvan Elf." she said, struggling to retain her composure.

Strangely, this brought a smile to the king's lips. "Who knows," he said jovially. "I might yet agree to a Silvan wife." Then his features darkened again. "Not to any Silvan wife, though."

Tauriel stared at her king in shock.

"A prince has duties and so does a princess... or a queen." Thranduil continued more gently. "A queen needs to set aside her own desires, to do what her people expect her to do. And if her king should be slain in battle, a queen needs to be ready to rule in his stead." He was walking past her with slow thoughtful steps, his long robe slung over one arm. "Also, it is traditionally the queen's task to manage the treasury, to keep an eye on the realm's lore and healing, to be a good host for our visitors and to visit other realms in return. And when there is no queen, these tasks would naturally fall to our princess." The king had stopped his pacing and now stood before her, regarding her seriously and not without respect. "So, tell me, daughter of the forest, and tell me true. Given the chance to wed my son, would you even want to?"

He was looking at her expectantly, but she did not reply. Because she was shivering and the words were stuck in her throat. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I thought so", Thranduil sighed. "There is no shame in recognizing what you are and what you are not", he continued in an almost soothing manner. "You're a warrior, Tauriel. And a warrior is what you want to be. You know it and I know it. But I'm not sure if Legolas does." The king crossed his arms over his chest and his voice took on an ordering tone. "End this, Tauriel. If you will not speak to him, then I will."

 

 


	6. Seething

Tauriel returned to her chambers numb. And there she lay - wide awake - pondering what she'd done today. And for the first time in months she lay in her chambers knowing that no smiling blonde prince would slip through her door. Nor would he ever do it again. More tears rolled down her cheeks that night. But when the sun was rising, her decision was made.

At the first light of day, Tauriel stood at the main gate armed and ready. She took a deep breath and made to leave, when strong elegant fingers gripped her arm and held her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked quietly.

She turned to him and regarded him once more. There he stood - Mirkwood's most fierce and most handsome warrior. He was wearing a dark green tunic with silver stitching at the collar and although his face betrayed strain, as if he had not slept either, he still looked as if he'd jumped right out of the songs that told of heroes and dragon slayers. There stood her prince... who spoke Quenya and read books about the history of Middle-earth, who could have named all the important nobles and their lineages from both Imladris and Lothlórien. What had she been thinking?

She had to shake herself out of it. "A scouting mission", she replied avoiding his gaze. "Radagast has gone missing." She gestured to a young fox that was pacing before the main gate nervously. When she looked up hesitantly, she could see him raise an elegant eyebrow.

"Radagast. When have we ever known what Radagast was up to?" he commented dryly. Then he sighed, almost inaudibly. "Did my father send you on this mission?"

"No", she answered shaking her head. "I volunteered."

"Will you be back in time for the Feast of Starlight?" He looked at her pleadingly. She couldn't stand it. Why did he have to make this even harder than it already was? What was he doing here, anyway? Had he been looking for her?

"I do not know." She freed her arm from his grip. "It is for the best, Legolas."

And with that she left. And wouldn't return for a fortnight.

***

She had to return at some point, though. And even if it wasn't a strange thing for a common wood elf to disappear into the forest for an extended period of time, she was still the Captain of Mirkwood's Royal Guard. She still had responsibilities waiting for her. Of course, Radagast had been in perfect health. He'd just forgotten to come back to his little house for some time it would seem. When she found him, his furry and feathery friends had all celebrated his return.

She sighed as she stood on the bridge just outside the main gate. What kind of welcome could she expect after she'd all but fled from the castle? She did not have to wonder for long because just as she was about to enter, a light horn sounded from within and troops were gathering. Máldor came into view. "Tauriel", he called out when he spotted her. "You're back."

"What is going on?"

"There are strangers in the forest. Dwarves." he replied.

"Dwarves?"

"Aye. First they trampled all over our path with their clumsy feet and then they got lost and caught up in spider webs, if the scouts are correct." He looked her up and down skeptically. "Ready to join us?"

Her lips curled up in a fierce smile. With a skillful flowing move of her hands she unsheathed her daggers. "When have I ever not been ready?" They both looked up when the gathered warriors made way for their leader to step onto the bridge. Tauriel swallowed. Legolas - wearing his strongest armor and looking as fierce and as beautiful as ever. He saw her, too, but his face was unreadable as it usually was when he was leading his warriors into battle.

"All ready?" he asked his guards. "Then let's spill some foul blood."

***

So, she did not know what Legolas thought about her leaving or about her coming back. But one thing was easy to see - Legolas was in a foul mood. And he was willing to take it out on each and every hostile creature that dared to stand in his way. He'd already slain half a dozen spiders with his own hands, before they even reached the Dwarves. And when they found the short sturdy intruders, he held their leader at bay with an arrow pointed at the space between the Dwarf's eyes and his fine lips curled up into a snarl. "Don't think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

Of course, his guards all followed him with fierce loyalty. They would have followed him into Mordor and back. And many wood elves didn't like Dwarves. Still, Tauriel could see one or two of them flinch at the harsh words. Their good-natured prince had never killed anything other than Orcs, spiders or game on the hunt.

Was it possible then that Legolas had inherited both his mother's kindness and his father's vicious temper?

"Help!"

Tauriel turned sharply to the source of the frantic call. A dwarf, a young dwarf apparently, was already in the fangs of another spider. And more were approaching. Quickly jumping from branch to branch Tauriel was at the dwarf's side and shot the spider that held him with an arrow before she had to turn to fight another one with her blades. But another one was approaching from the other side. She could hear the whispering and the shuffling of long legs behind her. No matter how many of the foul beast she killed, that sound would always make the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Again the dwarf called out, panicked. "Throw me a dagger. Quick!"

But Tauriel rammed her blade into the underside of the spider's head with calm precision. "If you think I'm giving you a weapon, Dwarf, then you're mistaken." And with that she turned to throw her dagger right between the eyes of the other spider. The young dwarf looked at her incredulously. And quite unusual he looked for a dwarf, no long beard, no big nose, and he wasn't as... broad as some of his companions were. Most dwarves looked like barrels that you could roll up the forest path. He... didn't.

"Come", she said in the common tongue. Then she took him by the shoulders and steered him over to the others.

Ai, and Legolas still wasn't done taking it out on the dwarves. "Who's this, your brother?" he sneered. He was holding out some medallion that his guards must have found while searching one of the dwarves for weapons. Inside there were penciled pictures of... well other dwarves, probably. Dwarves that were most likely very dear to the big ginger fellow that her prince was currently making fun of. She stood close to him with her own prisoner. Under normal circumstance she would have spoken to distract him, just... now she couldn't.

But of course he sensed her presence. "Are the spiders dead?" he asked her over his shoulder.

"Yes, but more will come."

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"They are growing bolder", she answered seriously. On her journey she'd seen them attack even in the light of day. Before that the spiders had always seemed to hide in the dark.

Legolas made no reply but instead gave orders to take the dwarves away. They marched them back to the castle in silence and there put them in small individual cells. Some of the dwarves carried an impressive number of weapons. Feron had taken a whole arsenal from that one young blond fellow. Tauriel guided her own prisoner to his cell without searching him. Clearly, he'd been disarmed by someone or something else. After all, he could have used any weapon against that spider.

"Aren't you going to search me?" he asked cockily. "I could have anything down my trousers."

"Or nothing." she quipped and locked the door.

When she turned she was suddenly face to face with Legolas. And his sky blue eyes seemed to burn with a darkened fire. "Why is that dwarf staring at you, Tauriel?" He asked in Elvish.

She looked up at him perplexed. She'd never seen him like this. And what was the meaning of this? Was that... jealousy? Was he jealous... of a dwarf? Was he out of his mind? "Who can say?" she replied snappishly and pushed past him. "But he's quite tall for a dwarf, don't you think?" She could still feel his eyes burn holes into her back when she left.

"Taller than some", he called after her. "But no less ugly."

***

She had chosen a poor time for her return. Maybe she should have wandered the forest for just another day or two. Tonight was the Feast of Starlight. And Legolas had wanted her to sit next to him, to drink from his cup. He'd wanted to touch her hand and laugh with her in public, let people see their blossoming affections. And now he'd be up there alone, making polite conversations despite all that seething anger she'd seen earlier. 

Of course, Legolas was making a fool of himself - displaying his temper where he was usually perfectly calm and composed. But this was her fault... to some extent. Had leaving been wrong? Should she be trying to talk to him? And say what? They had both known that their love was a forbidden love. They had both known that there was hardly a chance for them. Tauriel sighed and made her way down to the prison cells. She would miss the feast this year. Her presence would only further complicate things now. Whatever she was going to say to Legolas, she would have to say it later.

Tauriel wandered along the cells and checked on their prisoners briefly. Some were asleep, some were nibbling on the lembas bread they'd been given, muttering about it rather ungratefully. The young dark-haired one was fumbling with a dark glossy stone, flipping it up and catching it again when it suddenly slipped from his fingers and rolled through the bars and before Tauriels feet. She picked it up. There were Dwarvish runes engraved on it. Tauriel could not read them, of course. "What does it say?" she asked politely holding the small stone in her hand.

"That's a powerful spell", the dwarf snapped. "If anyone but a Dwarf reads the runes, they'll be forever cursed!" Tauriel flinched but the Dwarf was quick to backpaddle. "But... that really depends if you believe in these kind of things", he said quickly. "It's... just a token really. A talisman."

"I won't take the risk", she winked and handed it back to him.

"Thank you", he said and smiled faintly, surprised maybe that she would just give it back. "It's... my mother gave it to me so... that I would remember my promise."

"What promise?" Tauriel asked curiously.

"That I will come back to her."

She smiled and tried to picture a Dwarven mother. What would a Dwarven mother look like when worried about her children? The sounds of distant laughter wafted over to them.

"Seems like quite a party you have there." the young dwarf commented.

"Aye, it's Mereth Nuin Giliath", Tauriel explained wistfully. "The feast of starlight."

"And you're missing it." He was smiling shyly from behind bars.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you lot", she quipped.

"Is there no skinny handsome Elf waiting for you?" the dwarf asked cockily.

She was going to laugh but it came out like something like a sob. She glared at him to make up for it.

"I'm sorr... I didn't mea... No, don't leave!" he cried when she turned her back. "Te-tell me about this feast of starlight! Please?" he asked with large dark eyes.

Tauriel let herself sink down on the lowest steps of the stairs that were winding further into the heart of the castle. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves love best the light of the stars. We pray to Elbereth Gilthoniel, the lady of the stars." she said distractedly. "We believe that she is watching over us. We pray to her to watch over our friends, we pray to her to grant us love..." She swallowed. And Elbereth had given her Legolas' confession, had she not? _Have I made a huge mistake? Should I have fought for him?_

The Dwarf's reply roused her from her thoughts. "I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away." She stared at him blankly for a second, which seemed to motivate him to say something cheerful. "I always loved a crackling fire and... warm torchlight. But you know how it is... we think 'oh these aloof pretty Elves with their cold stars' and you probably think 'oh these sweaty Dwarves, sitting in dirty caverns, never seeing the stars, looking at lousy torches'."

She laughed despite herself and she had to wipe the traces of tears from the corners of her eyes. This young hairy little stranger could actually make her laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, compared to LotR Legolas DoS Legolas is really rather grumpy. There's gotta be a reason for that ;).  
> Merry Christmas to all of you!


	7. Closer Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry this took me so long. I'll try to write chapters more regularly again. Promise! :-*

Tauriel tried to wipe a tear from her eyes discreetly but Kili was watching her intently and he noticed. "Hey", he said in a soothing tone. "I do not know much about Elven love affairs but if there is a tall perfect prissy Elf and he's making you cry then I think he's an idiot." She looked up. The Dwarf was regarding her with tenderness and it was warming her heart.

She smiled but shook her head. "It's not his fault."

Tauriel realized that she had to take her leave. Crying her heart out to the Dwarf (to one of their prisoners!) would not help her. There was someone else that she ought to be talking to.

***

The alarm was raised just shortly after dawn. The cells had been found empty, all thirteen dwarves were gone. Tauriel had left in search of Legolas, but had not found him anywhere. Now she cursed herself. She should have stayed with the prisoners! She quickly gathered her guards behind herself and stormed down the stairs to where the prisoners should have been. "Where is the keeper of the keys?" she called out angrily.

They uncovered their route of escape quickly enough. And they would have cut them off without the sudden appearance of at least forty Orcs that followed the Dwarves in a wild hunt. Orcs hunting down Dwarves - why? But Tauriel did not have much time to ponder this because the Orcs were more than ready to kill each and every Elf that dared to stand in their way. They had already felled two of the guards in charge of the river gate before Tauriel could reach them. And then Kili had to climb up from the river to open the gate... and was shot in the leg by an arrow. He fell down weakened. _No no no... not him!_

Tauriel jumped forward and shot the Orc that stood over Kili then she took care of the archer that had done the damage. She caught Kili's eye for just a very brief moment, saw his pain but she could not do much but fend off the Orcs that now rushed forward to get rid of her.

And then she saw him... Legolas, rushing forward to come to her aid. Arrow after arrow he shot until she had some space to maneuver again. She shot him a grateful little smile but they didn't have time to communicate any more than this. In the meantime the Dwarves had escaped through the open gate and went down the river in their barrels and the Orcs were still trying to hunt them down. Legolas set off to go after them immediately. And suddenly a cold fear crept over her. What if anything happened to either of them? What if they never got the chance to talk about all of this? What if Legolas felt he still needed to work off his anger and became reckless in his rage?

So, she kept an eye on her prince as he moved with deadly grace and precision, even as she hacked her own way through the foul Orcish ranks. Then, with some relief, she noted a silver glimmer at his collar. Legolas was wearing a vest of chain mail under his tunic, a thin layer of mithril! No arrow to the chest could kill him.

They were getting close to the waterfall and to the borders of their realm. Tauriel tried to steal glimpses of the Dwarves, wondering what had become of Kili and his wounded leg. Legolas had already reached the last high cliff and seemed to exchange a disgruntled look with Thorin Oakenshield. And then Tauriel saw the Orc... creeping up on her prince, aiming his bow... and she was too far away to kill the beast. Tauriel broke into a run. _No arrow to the chest can kill him_ , she told herself frantically. But the arrow was aimed at his neck...

"Legolas!" she cried out in warning but the Orc was already releasing his arrow. "No!" Too late to kill the brute. Tauriel's own arrow had to intercept the one the Orc had shot. Legolas turned round in time to see the arrow that would have hit him... and the one that saved him. With a snarl she threw herself on the enemy archer and pressed her dagger into his neck.

"Tauriel, wait!" her prince called out. She looked up. The look he gave her was full of surprise and another... unreadable emotion. But he was calm and composed again when he spoke. "This one we keep alive."

***

Tauriel could only wonder what was on Legolas's mind but his anger had evaporated. He was the one who held their prisoner down calmly while she and Thranduil were both pacing. Right now, he was the most relaxed and possibly the most reasonable one in the room. Between Thranduil and her, he often was. By the Valar, she wanted to kill the beast and even more infuriatingly the king was ignoring her completely, as if she wasn't there. To keep herself still she sat on the rocks at the lowest steps of the throne. But when the creature started to boast about how they shot Kili, she jumped up and would have sliced the Orcs' throat had her king not stopped her. Legolas gave her a pensive look. Unable to take any of this any longer she stormed out of the throne room, out of the castle and out into the forest where she could breathe again.

***

Tauriel wandered back to the waterfalls where they had last seen the Orc horde. Orcs were usually not very difficult to track. They left footprints everywhere and more often than not they left a trail of blood behind, too. Tauriel sighed. Now that she was leaving the thick canopy of the Mirkwood behind the sun was streaming down and warmed her long red hair.

When her ears picked up the tiniest of sounds behind her, she turned with her bow drawn and ready. But her lips curled into a small smile when she realized who it was who'd come up behind her. "I thought you were an Orc", she said teasingly.

"If I was an Orc then you'd be dead", he teased back and stepped out into the clearing. His hair gleamed like gold in the evening sun.

Tauriel smiled to herself and let her bow sink. This almost felt like the old days when Legolas was her closest friend and everything had been so much easier.

"Even you cannot hunt thirty Orcs on your own, Tauriel", Legolas said more seriously.

"But I'm not on my own", she answered.

"So sure that I would come?" he asked quietly as he joined her at the side of the waterfall.

She looked up into those striking blue eyes and shook her head sadly. "No."

He sighed and gazed out over the roaring water before he suddenly fixed her with a questioning stare. "Please Tauriel, you owe me that much, tell me why you left!"

She'd wanted to speak with him, craved an opportunity to do so but this question still rendered her speechless for a moment. "You know why I left."

"I do not", he insisted.

"Because... because you need a princess by your side and I am no princess and I could never be." She threw her arms up in the air in desperation und gestured at the forest around them. "This is who I am, Legolas. I hunt Orcs and... I worry about their forces growing stronger and I would have loved to kill the brute that almost... almost got you hurt. Because I'm a fighter, a warrior."

She took a deep breath and gauged his reaction. But Legolas looked at her perplexed. He shook himself out of it and stared into her eyes earnestly. "Tauriel, do you remember the story of how my mother died?" She shook her head and he continued. "My father does not speak of it, nor does he like to hear others speak of it. My mother fell when she led the second attack on Gundabad after my father was wounded in the first."

It was Tauriel's turn to look at him perplexed. "But you mother was a..."

"A healer, yes. And a queen. And queens have often been warriors. They often had to be."

She opened her mouth but closed it again.

Legolas appeared to be embarrassed almost, after telling her all of this. "So, shall we go after these Orcs?"

***

Indeed, tracking down the Orc horde was not very difficult. But Orcs could run for hours and half a day had passed before the two Elves had taken up the chase. So when they reached Lake Town by nightfall and everything seemed quiet they could not be sure if the Orcs were still there, if they lay in hiding or if they had passed by without leaving a trail of destruction behind.

"They are here", Legolas insisted.

"The Orc we brought back... did he say anything more? Did he tell you what Thorin Oakenshield is to them?" Tauriel whispered. They were crouching on a rooftop in the shadows of a large old chimney, trying to find a good lookout point.

Legolas shook his head. "But the king thinks that the Dwarves have come to retrieve the Arkenstone, the king's jewel, and that the other Dwarven armies will rally behind Thorin as soon as he gets hold of this jewel. Together they may well take down the dragon."

Tauriel thought about it. They were crouching comfortably close, their bodies touching from thigh to shoulder. Just like the old days... "And the Orcs try to keep them from accomplishing this - but why? Do they plan to take the Lonely Mountain for themselves."

Legolas nodded. "It's a strategic position, if they are marching down from..." He paused and narrowed his eyes, thinking.

Then suddenly movement caught Tauriel's eye. She nudged him in the arm gently. "There they are." Like rats the whole pack seemed to be crawling out of multiple hiding places and scrambled over rooftops to close in on one particular house. And as soon as the Orcs had reached their target, all hell broke loose. Quickly, the Elves left their own hiding place. Legolas gestured for her to move to the front door while moved over to the roof. The Orcs were surprised and disoriented enough to fall easily to their Elvish blades, at least for the first couple of moments. And Tauriel realized quickly why they were targeting this one house (instead of burning down all of Lake Town). The Dwarves were here... no, only three of them. And there were children! With a snarl Tauriel gripped one of the Orcs and threw him out onto the water before she slit another Orc's throat. Kili was there... still alive but obviously wounded, pale and feverish.

Legolas did his part of the fighting but, befitting a strategist, he kept an eye open for whoever was leading this attack and when commands were barked outside in the Black Speech he jumped to the door at once. "They are falling back, come on", he called out in Elvish.

Tauriel made to follow him but Kili's groans of pain held her back. "He's... he's hurt..." she mumbled.

Legolas narrowed her eyes at her. "They are getting away", he urged.

"But... he'll... he'll..."

Legolas shot her an angry look, as if she had to be out of her mind. And then he was gone. Tauriel swallowed and looked back at Kili. "He'll die", she whispered. Then she pulled herself together and called out "Athelas, we need Athelas and hot water. Quick!"

***

Finally, the young Dwarf opened his eyes again. Healing him had been quite a fight. The poison had seeped into all of his veins already and it would have killed him. "Tauriel?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Aye, it's me." she answered quietly, bending over the table they'd thrown him onto. "But I'll have to leave now. My companion might need help, too."

"That's him, right?" Kili smiled through his exhaustion. "He's an idiot!"

Tauriel chuckled and squeezed his hand where it hung limply by his side. "Look after yourself, will you? I think you promised something to your mother. Keep that promise."

"Doing my best..." Kili chuckled.

Tauriel gave him a skeptical look. But then she let go off his hand and turned to the other Dwarves. They were all still staring at her in amazement and confusion. "The children, can you... ?"

"Of course", the eldest Dwarf answered quickly. "They let us into their house, we will keep them safe until their father returns."

She nodded gratefully, then left the house quickly. Where had her prince gone off to? Her keen Elven ears had picked up distant sounds of fighting when Kili was still battling the poison but now everything seemed quiet. Was that a good sign or a bad one? Bow in hand, she ran in the direction of the nearest dead Orc. She could actually follow the trail of fallen brutes to a pier that bridged part of the lake. A heap of their foul enemies lay dead on the ground. Some were stuck with arrows... Legolas' arrows clearly. And where was their owner? Tauriel looked around herself - signs of battle everywhere but... _No!_ A cold shiver ran down her spine. Blood... no foul blackened Orc blood but bright red Elvish blood. She knelt down and found a strand of silver blond hair, as well. _No no no..._ She got up and turned around frantically. Where was he? Was he hurt?

_I brought him out here. And then I left him alone._

Then, sounds of hooves hammered over the wooden piers and... _Thank the Valar!_ Her prince steered a massive white horse towards the bridge. "Legolas!" she called out, despair in her voice.

He reined the horse in but did not speak a word. He glared down at her angrily.

"Please, Legolas... forgive me! For all of this..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this is what I thought would happen after DOS. Why they let Tauriel sit around and do nothing at Bard's house is beyond me ;))


	8. Gundabad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I all but abandoned this story but now that I got the BOFTA extended edition for Christmas, I thought I finally have to finish the story. Honestly, lots of things don't really make sense in the last Hobbit movie and I hate how Legolas makes a complete idiot of himself - following Tauriel around when she clearly doesn't return his feelings. I hope that you can agree with my version of the story - be it with a sad or with a happy ending!

"Legolas, please, you have to believe me this", Tauriel said pleadingly, "I never meant to see you hurt. And I never meant to leave you behind... all alone."

Legolas looked away, angered still. But then he heaved a deep sigh and his posture relaxed. He steered his horse closer and reached out his arm. "Come, they're getting away."

***

They rode swift and in silence. The night was pitch black dark around them. Only the stars provided some light for their horse to find its way. Tauriel had laid her hands loosely on Legolas' waist. When they passed under some low hanging branches she pressed herself closer to him. And although that felt quite comfortable on her side, Legolas sucked in his breath and made a sound of discomfort. So he *was* hurt. By the Valar, how many Orcs did he fight on his own?

All of a sudden, their horse whinnied and slowed down until it refused to walk any further. Howling could be heard somewhere ahead. Legolas slid down from the horse and handed her the reins. Then he quickly scrambled up some grass-covered cairns ahead of them and lay flat on his stomach to watch unseen. Tauriel got down as well and did her best to calm the frightened horse. When she could be sure it wouldn't bolt, she quickly joined Legolas at his lookout post.

A hand full of warg riders stood on the clearing, just barely visible in the moonlight. They were regrouping obviously and one massive Orc leader was shouting commands in the black speech. Then the Orcs were riding off North.

Tauriel sucked in a sharp breath. "Did you fight that?" she whispered pointing at the massive Orc.

Legolas made a disgruntled noise that most probably meant 'yes'.

They couldn't really follow them. There was no cover here, they'd be spotted easily. Legolas was thinking the same, obviously, as he wasn't getting up.

"Oh my, no wonder you got a few scratches", she said and tenderly brushed some hair aside at the back of his head to discover a swelling bruise.

"I have a feeling I will have a chance to restore my honor before this is over", he grumbled with a bitter little smirk on his lips. Then he turned onto his side and watched as she caressed tender fingers over another small bruise over his temple. He caught her hand and regarded her seriously. "Tauriel, I... I honestly don't know what to think." He paused, looking at her searchingly. "Did you leave Mirkwood only to look for the Dwarf, really?"

Tauriel stared at him open-mouthed. "I... n-no, it's not like that." How could her prince be so sharp and so uncomprehending at the same time?

"You do care for him." Legolas stated simply.

Tauriel took a deep breath. "Yes, I do. But it's really... really not what you think. I... do not know how to explain it. I... am no good at this, obviously. Whatever I say to you is wrong. But I really feel that I..." She looked at him, saw his vulnerable expression and once more was at a loss for words. "I should have been there with you at the feast of starlight."

Legolas made a comical face. But then he chuckled and smiled. He took her hand and placed a light kiss on it. "There is a very simple thing that you could tell me", he said quietly.

"May I tell you like this?" She leaned in and kissed him. It had been too long. And so she kissed him as if he was the first drink of water after days in a desert.

His eyes were full of warmth when they drew apart. He sighed and then he made to get up. "We need to get back. Those Orcs were supposed to stop the Dwarves from reaching the Lonely Mountain and they failed. And they bore the marks of Gundabad on their armors."

"Gundabad?" Tauriel asked shocked.

"Yes, if they gather their reinforcements there, they may march down and attack. We need to tell the king and we need to tell the people of Lake Town."

***

They could already hear the sounds of wood splintering and people screaming from a distance. And when they rode down a grassy hill they could also see the fires. "The dragon." Tauriel called out needlessly. She thought of the Dwarves and Bard's children and shuddered. Legolas was cursing under his breath. "We won't be there before dawn." _Too late._

When they finally reached the shore of the Long Lake, there was drenched and freezing town folk everywhere, screaming, coughing and calling out the names of missing relatives. The dragon was dead, they learned. No one knew what had become of Thorin Oakenshield. Legolas was still intent on warning them of the possible Orc attack. If anyone would listen to him in the middle of chaos, would have to be seen. Tauriel offered a helping hand here and there and looked for the children she'd left behind... and for Kili, too.

"Tauriel!"

She turned surprised and found the Dwarves readying a boat. They were leaving to see what had become of Thorin and the rest of their company. Kili stood there in front of him and was looking up at her with his large dark eyes. "I haven't thanked you properly." She was starting to shake her head when he held out his hand to her, holding the small glossy runestone. "I want you to have this. Keep it... as a promise."

"A promise of what?" she asked, touched by this gesture.

"That I won't forget what you've done. I think you've saved me at least twice already. And when this is all over, I think you should be welcome in our kingdom under the mountain."

She shook her head, smiling. "You realize that our peoples are not on good terms right now."

"I care not", he answered without thinking.

"You're right." she said. "I have found kindness in a most unlikely place, when I met you, Kili. But, please promise me something else." He looked surprised. "Promise me you'll live long enough so we can meet again." She sensed Legolas' presence behind her and turned. She gestured to him she'd be with him in a moment.

Kili rolled his eyes. "Don't know what you see in him", he mumbled.

"He's not always like when you... met him."

"He's an idiot."

Legolas turned towards them sharply. Tauriel could barely contain her laughter. "Farewell, Kili."

The Dwarves were leaving and Tauriel walked back. Legolas was clearly not amused but Tauriel took his hand and pressed her lips against his arm briefly. They both nearly jumped when they heard the sound of hooves and an Elven voice calling out for them. But for some reason Legolas held on to her hand.

"My Lord", the rider called out to Legolas. Was it Elwin? "I bring word from your father. You are to return to him immediately."

Legolas nodded. "Come, Tauriel."

"My Lord..." the rider looked most uncomfortable. Legolas was taking a step toward him and Tauriel let go off his hand. She already knew. "Tauriel is banished." She swallowed and closed her eyes, the words ringing in her ears like a death sentence.

"Banished?" Legolas asked incredulously.

"I disobeyed his orders", Tauriel whispered behind him. "'It is alright..." She rubbed her hand across her forehead, trying to hide her emotions.

Legolas turned to look at her briefly. "No." He turned back to the messenger. "Tell my father, if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me."

Tauriel gasped. "Legolas, it is your king's command."

"But he does not command my heart."

She smiled at him tentatively. He took her hands in his. "You have only just come back to me. I cannot lose you again." he said quietly.

"But..."

"No." he said decidedly. "For disobeying orders, the king might have revoked your status as Captain of the guard. The last wood-elves that were banished from their own woods were traitors and thieves. He knows how I feel about you, does he not? That is why he wants you gone."

Tauriel stared at him. Could Legolas know about what had transpired between his father and herself? Did he suspect?

"But," her prince continued. "as I told you before, I can be stubborn as well." Quietly, she stood up on her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. He smiled warmly. "I'll ride north. I need to know for certain, if the Orcs are preparing for an attack on the Lonely Mountain. Will you come with me?"

"You don't have to ask."

***

When they arrived at the old Orc stronghold, it was getting dark again. They hid their horse and crept up some rocks to get a better look at the gates of the fortress. Legolas looked stricken as he took up his post between some boulders that could shield him from view. "Here it is", he whispered.

"It's where your mother died", Tauriel finished his thought.

He sighed. "There is no grave, no memory... sometimes I barely remember what she was like."

She slung her arm around his middle and pressed his lips into his shoulder. "You're not alone here, meleth-nin."

He squeezed her hand gratefully and twisted his head to find her lips when suddenly they heard a shrill screech and the flapping of large wings and they had to press flat against the rocks they crouched on. Bats. Giant bats, swarming all around them.

When they sat up again, Legolas' face had darkened. "These bats were bred for one purpose - for war." And even before he had finished, the gates opened and an army came forth - an army of Orcs, Trolls, Goblins and other hellish creatures."

Tauriel's eyes widened in shock. "We have to warn the others."

"We might come to late - hurry!"

***

They had to feed their horse an Elven healing potion so it could gallop all the way back to the Lonely Mountain. Knowing for certain that they had moved faster than the large host of foot soldiers behind them, they had felt confident they could still warn Men and Dwarves... until they saw the smoke and heard the Orc horns and the unmistakable sounds of battle. Legolas steered their horse up the side of a hill so they could at least catch a glimpse of what was going on. Tauriel gasped at what she saw. This was not a skirmish with an Orc horde on Mirkwood's borders. This was all-out war. And they were most surprised to find their own army fighting among Men and Dwarves. The two of them had missed their marching orders, this time. But they could worry about that, later.

They had to fight their way through the foul ranks of Orcs to find a strategist or anyone who might be able to do something with their warning. They were relieved when they finally spotted Gandalf the Grey. "Gandalf", Legolas cried and jumped down from the exhausted horse.

"Legolas, Legolas Greenleaf", Gandalf called out with some relief of his own. Clearly, compared with his father, Legolas had often been the one you could reason with. And he was someone that other Elves might rally behind.

"Gandalf, there is a second army", Legolas said without wasting time on pleasantries. "Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They're almost upon us."

"Gundabad", Gandalf repeated with surprise. No one had counted in this old (supposedly deserted) Orc stronghold, not even the Wizard. "This was their plan all along" he thought aloud. "Azog engages our forces and Bolg seeps in from the north."

"The north! Where is the north, exactly?" someone asked.

Tauriel turned to see a small fellow who was... what a halfling? A Hobbit? She'd heard about them, but she had never seen one.

Gandalf turned and pointed with his staff. "Ravenhill."

"Ravenhill", the small fellow cried out. "Thoris is up there! And Fili and Kili, they are all up there!"

Cold fear crept up Tauriel's back. _Kili, no... I wish I could hold you to your promise._

"We need to warn them", Legolas said.

"And send them some reinforcements", Gandalf mumbled.

"I have seen the Man called Bard over there, in the courtyard. I'll tell him, quickly." Legolas said and headed off in that direction.

"Do that, lad", Gandalf said to himself. "I'll try to talk to your father."

Tauriel stood there, undecided. She wanted nothing more than to get to Ravenhill as quickly as possible. From a distance she watched as Gandalf sought out her King Thranduil. Her keen Elven ears picked up the words that were said and a cold fury grew in her. Gandalf was pleading with Thranduil, asking him to dispatch a unit to come to the Dwarves' aid. The king was not only refusing to do that but he meant to retreat completely, to pull his army out of a battle they were losing.

She thought of Kili, about his kindness, and she thought about Bard's children and felt sick. And when she witnessed, how Thranduil gathered his unit and led them away, her decision was made. She stood tall and blocked his path.

"You will not turn your back - not this time", she cried out desperately. "The Dwarves will be slaughtered."

"Yes, they will die", Thranduil said coldly. "Today, tomorrow, one year hence or a hundred years from now. Because they are mortal."

"You think your life is worth more than theirs", she said with tears in her eyes. And then, the final provocation, lifted her bow and pointed an arrow at his cold arrogant face. "There is no love in you."

Thranduil averted his eyes, thinking about her words apparently, before with deadly precision he lifted his sword and struck her bow. The weapon crumbled from her hands. "What do you know of love?" Thranduil asked, still deadly calm as he lifted his sword again and pressed the tip into her chest. "Nothing! You do not even know if you love an Elf or a Dwarf!" He pressed harder. She could feel the sword's sharp edge even through her clothes. With one more strike he could have slain her. But then another sword was pressed down onto the first. Legolas' nostrils were flaring but, of course, he was not pointing his weapon at either of them, just holding it between them.

"You would harm her?" he asked his father seriously. "Knowing how I feel about her? You would have to kill me, too."

There was no time to gauge the king's reaction. Legolas led her away quickly. "Come, we need to get the Dwarves out of there." But when they had put a safe distance between themselves and the Elven unit he grabbed her arm and make her spin around. "Drawing a weapon on your king, are you out of your mind?"

Not a wise thing to do, maybe. "It felt right..." she muttered defiantly.

"As a captain of the guard, what would you have done if anyone else drew a weapon on me or on my father?"

"Shoot them?"

Legolas nodded. "So be glad that your comrades all love you."

"Legolas please, there is no time now. We need to go now!" She looked around herself, the soil under their feet was soaked with blood.

"Yes, we do. Just one more thing." His voice was becoming more tender again. "Tauriel, when this is over neither of us can go back." His words stung, but he was probably right. "And the Ravenhill might be a death trap." What was he saying? "Tauriel, if we both survive this, will you come with me? Will you travel Middle-Earth with me when we can't go back? And..." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "will you be mine, Tauriel?"

She swallowed. "You ask me this, here in the middle of... this. We might both die."

"That is why I need to know."

She looked up at him, into those honest sky blue eyes, thought about the life that now, apparently, lay behind them and thought about what he'd just said. Was there another life for them? A life where they could truly be together? She imagined herself walking along the river Anduin with him until they reached Lothlorien or Rohan. A wood-elf like her... seeing the world? Too good to be true. Yes... "Yes", she said out loud.

His smile could brighten even a battlefield. Quickly, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, although they really did not have the time. "We really need to..." they almost said at once. They laughed and got on their way.

 

When they reached the Ravenhill the second army was just about to reach it from the other side. Their keen ears could already hear the sound of marching feet in the distance. "We need to act quickly." he said. "Thorin is circled, over there. We need to get him out in any case."

"Kili is up there", she cried out and broke into a run. Legolas cursed under his breath behind her but they let themselves be separated, anyway. It was the first of a number of mistakes.

***

_The river Anduín... Lothlorien... too good to be true... too good to be true_ , Tauriel thought when she lay on her back on ice-covered rocks and found that she couldn't move. Hot tears streamed down her face. Kili was dead. And the only thing she could do was to stay still and wait for the final blow to fall. Where was Bolg? Why had the final blow not fallen, yet? And where was Legolas? Was he alive...? Her eyes fell shut against her will and she was cold, so cold... darkness fell.

A voice was calling out to her from a distance. There was an arm under her shoulders, a warm chest against the side of her head. "Tauriel, can you hear me? Tauriel, please look at me!" She didn't feel cold anymore. She felt a comforting warmth now. It was Legolas. She felt like reaching out to him... but he was too far away. Her head fell against his chest limply but it was alright. It felt alright.

"Oh no", he wept. "Rest then, daughter of the forest. Rest in Mandos' halls."

 

 

 

 


	9. Epilogue - No Grave, No Memory

Thorin Oakenshield would become a legend among the Dwarves. But the Elves would tell the story of a fair prince who carried his fallen love in his arms when he came down from the snow-covered Ravenhill - her hair flowing as red as the blood that had been spilled that day.

With the number of deaths it turned out to be impossible to carry all their fallen comrades back to Mirkwood. But what Elves cannot do the elements can, it was said. And so they waited until the wind had turned to burn the bodies and watched the wind carry the ashes back into the forest where they would all be part of Mirkwood once again.

Legolas stood motionless before the pyre that had consumed her and watched the ashes twirl in the cold autumn wind. Others were singing their quiet laments. The king was talking to the man called Bard who also attended. Thranduil had turned his back to him. Neither of them had spoken to the other. Too much had happened.

Legolas reached into his pocket and retrieved the small glossy runestone. What on earth was he supposed to do with it? Should he give it to the white-bearded dwarf so he could take it back to a grieving Dwarven mother? Or was it a token of an unlikely friendship between Elves and Dwarves? Surely, he was not supposed to have it...

The king had turned to him, and Legolas' back stiffened when he approached. "So you did love her." Thranduil said quietly. "And she loved you back."

His son kept staring at the small black stone in his hand. "I cannot even be sure of that, can I?" Twice she had chosen the Dwarf over him. Surely, his father would tell him how foolish this young love had been.

"Your mother loved you, Legolas", he said instead. The younger Elf looked up surprised, just in time to see the rare emotion in his father's eyes. "More than anyone, more than life."

Legolas swallowed. His father was reaching out to him. He let his eyes wander towards the treetops of the Mirkwood, then he shook his head. "I cannot go back." Too much had happened. And what was he going to do in these woods without her? She'd always been there with him, always. With a deep breath he turned, ready to walk away.

"Where will you go?" Thranduil called after him.

Legolas shook his head once more. "I do not know."

"Go north", the king said with some hope in his voice. "Find the Dúnedain. Among them walks a young man that you should meet."

Legolas turned back curiously. "What is his name?"

***

Hooves clattered up the forest path when his friend rode up to him. As usual, the man was clothed in his well-worn muddied ranger's clothes and his hands were wrapped in rough spun bandages as the skin was torn from battle and from holding his horse's reins for too long. Winter's first snowflakes were melting in his dark hair and he was probably chilled to the bone but a warm smile spread over Aragorn's face as he found his companion staring ahead in wonder. "Aye mellon, this is Rivendell."

*

Legolas looked about himself in amazement. Archways, delicately decorated and lit by a pale winter sun. Imladris was fascinatingly beautiful. And a cultural center of Elvendom, he had to admit.

"And I was beginning to think he keeps hiding you from me." a smoky melodic voice said behind him.

He turned around to see no one less than Arwen Undomiel walk up to him. "My Lady", he said respectfully.

"My Prince", she answered but there was something like a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Legolas was reminded of how much older she was than he was himself. Had they been joined in marriage, Arwen might have been amused with the youth she'd been given as a husband. How the Lady could love a mortal should have been beyond him... but it wasn't. "Come, walk with me." she said and took his arm.

They stopped in front of a series of paintings that told a well-known Elven legend and Legolas commented on how the stories told here differed from the stories told in Mirkwood. A rare wave of melancholy swept over him. How he would have loved to show Tauriel. Arwen cast a knowing sideways glance at him. "You still grieve for her. I have heard the story of the battle of the five armies. But come, tell me about her!" She led him to a well in a courtyard and sat down on a bench next to it. "Who was she? What was she like?"

Legoas heaved a deep sigh. "She... was my best friend. We were elflings together, we grew up together and fought side by side. She was a fighter, she had quite a temper..." He smiled despite himself. "But she was also beautiful, compassionate, a loyal friend."

Arwen smiled at him warmly. "It was a warrior's love. And it ended like a warrior's love. But immortals like us, we do not cope with death very well." She sighed herself. "Darkness is rising around us as we speak. The Gods know that I might feel what you feel before all of this is over."

Legolas looked up surprised. "No. And if I have to fight the forces of Mordor standing by Aragorn's side, then I will. His fate is too important. I promise, I would do everything to bring him back to you, my Lady."

"I thank you", she replied, moved by his words, "for I love this Man dearly. I hope that you will find love again, too."

But Legolas shook his head with a grim expression. "I shall never love again."

"Do not say that!" she reached out to take his hands in hers. "You're still very young, my Prince. And this is not the end of your path. On the contrary, I think there might be quite a journey lying ahead of you. I would have you go on that journey with an open mind and an open heart."

"Aye, it is just that sometimes I feel... I fear that I might forget about her." he confessed, feeling for all the world not like a seasoned warrior but like a youth standing in front of the wise lady.

Arwen smiled and squeezed his hands. "You never forget your first love. And you're not betraying her. You'll carry her with you wherever you go. Would she not have liked that?"

Legolas smiled pensively. "Indeed, she might have."

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 


End file.
